


Nutrirse de emociones

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sappy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué pasa?”“Nada. Sólo es que... Todo. La Francia, este lugar, el atardecer... tú. Soy feliz de estar aquí contigo, Yu.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Nutrirse de emociones

**Nutrirse de emociones**

Yuri miró fijo frente a sí, sintiendo como si tuviera dificultades para respirar.

Estaba hermoso como nada que hubiera visto antes.

El sol se apagaba en el mar, colorándolo de un naranjo caliente, el horizonte no se podía entrever, el viento suave, caliente, que los golpeaba sin molestarlos...

Estaba bien, Yuri.

Estaba bien y feliz, pero aunque así tenía una preocupación que no tenía éxito de sacarse de la mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, como para emerger de pensamientos que le pudieran arruinar el día, y se giró hacia Yuya, sonriéndole.

“¿Vamos a comer, Yuuyan? Tengo muchísima hambre.” le preguntó, mostrándose alegre.

El mayor dio un vistazo al reloj y asintió.

“Sí, vamos. Yo también tengo hambre.” contestó, extendiendo la mano y titubeando sólo una fracción de segundo antes de pasarla contra su cara, sonrojando.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Yuri, entretenido; Takaki se encogió de hombros, girándose y empezando a caminar.

“Nada. Sólo es que...” indicó alrededor, en aire de duda. “Todo. La Francia, este lugar, el atardecer... tú.” su vergüenza aumentó, y Yuri se esforzó de no sonreír, no queriendo dejarle creer que se estuviera burlando de él. “Soy feliz de estar aquí contigo, Yu.” murmurando, bajando la mano en busca de la suya, entrelazando los dedos con los de Yuri.

No siguió apretándosela mucho tiempo, cuidado con las cámaras que los seguían, pero Yuri dejó que ese contacto y esas palabras fueran bastante para toda la noche.

Él también estaba bien, y no quería que esa sensación acabara.

Durante la cena hablaron de esto y aquello, demasiado involucrados por el hecho de tener la primera comida deciente durante días para poder tener una conversación más seria.

Acabado de cenar se declararon cansados, y se apresuraron a buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche.

En cuanto se arreglaron, Yuya se echó en la cama, con un sonido de pura satisfacción.

Yuri rio de su expresión de felicidad, y se quedó quieto al pie de la cama, mirándolo.

Cuando el mayor acabó con decantar las maravillas del colchón y de la manta se sentó, inclinando la cabeza y analizándolo.

“Ven aquí.” murmuró sonriéndole, y extendiéndose para cogerle una muñeca, tirándoselo cerca.

Chinen se dejó arrastrar hasta que no fue sentado en sus piernas, pues le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

“Bonjour.” le dijo en baja voz, acercándose más y dejándose besar.

Abrió pronto los labios, llevando la lengua adelante en busca de la del mayor, entrelazándolas, sintiendo al mismo tiempo sus manos ir bajo el tejido ligero de la camiseta y vagar a lo largo de su espalda, sin rumbo.

Yuri gimió al contacto con las manos calientas, sofocando todos ruidos en la boca de Yuya, empujándose más contra de él y metiéndose a acariciarlo en la nuca, sintiéndolo tenderse bajo su toque.

“Dios, Yuri.” murmuró, alejándose un poco, sin dejar de tocarle la espalda. Levantó más la camiseta, quitándosela y echándola en la otra cama. “¿Puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con la boca atada a la tuya?” dijo, en tono casi quejumbroso que hizo reír al menor.

“No lo sé.” contestó, cogiéndole la camiseta y haciéndola acabar como la propia. “Sería restrictivo, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas puedes encontrar algo más imaginativo.” se burló de él, volviendo a besarlo con pasión, y poniéndose mejor encima a él de manera de tener las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Yuya le tomó las caderas, empujándose contra de él, haciéndose sentir excitado ya.

Todavía teniéndolo, lo empujó con la espalda contra el colchón, yendo a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo suave, yendo más abajo y lamiéndose un pezón, malicioso, nunca quitando los ojos por su cara, no queriendo perder ni una de sus expresiones.

Yuri le pasó una mano entre el pelo, apretándolo entre los dedos, teniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo y tratando de hacerle entender cuanto lo deseara.

Tembló cuando Yuya llegó con la boca cerca de su ingle, y esperó mientras le deshacía despacio en cinturón, mientras despacio se lo quitaba y despacio hacia lo mismo con sus pantalones, dejándolo sólo con calzoncillos.

Empujó las caderas contra de él con urgencia, y Yuya se dio cuente, y rio.

“Tranquilo.” susurró, pasando la cara encima al tejido, diseñando el contorno de su sexo, respirando encima de eso, haciéndolo sentir como si lo estuviera torturando.

Yuri trató de respirar hondo, de calmarse, pero estaba como si cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con la de Yuya dejara para ser oído, y se sentía envuelto por ese calor tan familiar, lo que sólo Yuya sabía cómo darle, y le habría gustado sentirlo más encima y dentro de sí, y tomar todo lo que Yuya tenía de ofrecerle.

Se sintió quitar la última prenda que tenía, y los dedos del mayor rozaron su erección, y luego fue su boca, que lamía la punta y se bajaba hacia la base, sin un fin aparente sino lo de hacerle desear más.

Cuando Yuri creyó de estar a punto de obtener lo que pedía, en cambio, el mayor se levantó, volviendo a besarle la garganta y acariciándolo sólo con la mano, haciéndolo gemir para la pura frustración.

Pues Yuri se desplazó, invirtiendo las posiciones y metiéndose a hacer lo que estaba haciendo Yuya, torturándolo con las manos y la lengua, mordiendo la piel a lo largo de su pecho y sus caderas más fuerte que hubiera hecho él, sintiéndolo gemir a sus atenciones.

Yuri sonrió, determinado, bajándose hacia las piernas de Yuya, acariciándolas despacio, subiendo con las manos a la línea del ingle y corriéndola con los dedos, encontrando el obstáculo de los pantalones y quitándolos juntos a la ropa interior mucho más rápidamente que hubiera hecho el mayor.

Envolvió la erección en la palma de la mano, levantándose un poco y mirándolo, sonriendo malicioso; cuando fue seguro que Takaki estuviera devolviendo la mirada, se bajó otra vez, apoyando los labios en la punta de su erección, bajándose hasta que no la tuvo enteramente dentro de la boca.

Se quedó quieto lo bastante para hacerlo quejar un poco, antes de meterse a mover la lengua, siguiendo el largo y al mismo tiempo moviendo la cabeza, chupando suavemente, disfrutando el ruido de sus gemidos, la sensación de su piel hirviente en boca, sus manos entre su pelo que lo guiaban.

Yuri se sentía a punto de enloquecer, y no resistió mucho más antes de levantarse, montándole a horcajadas y cogiéndole una muñeca, llevándose los dedos contra los labios y chupándolos de manera lasciva, pasando la lengua en ellos, nunca dejando di mirarlo.

Y Yuya también lo miraba, encantado, y al menor le pareció que hubiera aguantado la respiración todo el tiempo, porque lo oyó suspirar pesadamente cuando le dejó la mano.

Takaki la llevó a una cadera, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de moverla más abajo, hasta que Yuri no sintió los mismos dedos presionar contra su abertura en la tentativa de entrar dentro de él.

Chinen se dobló un poco adelante, haciéndole sitio para moverse, y gimió bajo a su oído cuando se sintió penetrar por el primer dedo.

La mano de Yuya que estaba libre fue a su espalda, acariciándola firmemente, y Yuri sentía de no saber cómo moverse para acentuar todas las sensaciones diferentes que le estaba dando el mayor.

“Anda, Yuu.” murmuró después de unos minutos, dejándole saber qué estaba bien así, que estaba listo.

Y Takaki retrajo la mano, cogiéndole las caderas, pero dejando que el menor hiciera a solas.

Yuri se levantó un poco, sintiendo la erección del mayor contra de él y bajándose despacio hasta que no la tuvo enteramente dentro de sí.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada atrás, abrumado por el calor improviso, por esa sensación a que no podía renunciar, que lo hacía sentir bien, entero.

Vio a Yuya agitarse bajo de él, y entonces se puso a moverse, oscilando despacio las caderas, tratando de controlarse, al menos en principio.

Takaki se aferró a sus piernas, ayudándolo a moverse encima a él e yéndole al encuentro, sintiéndose hundir dentro de su cuerpo, mordiéndose un labio y tratando de tomarse el tiempo que le servía, de cuidarse de no apresurar las cosas.

Cuando Yuri se hartó, puso a moverse más rápido, subiendo y bajándose con movimientos secos, gimiendo y haciendo gemir a Yuya, apoyándole las manos en el pecho para darse el impulso, arañándolo como para aferrarse de manera mejor a su piel.

Poco después Yuya le envolvió la erección con la mano, acariciándolo firme, y empujando de manera más violenta dentro de él, y no le tomó mucho para alcanzar el objetivo. Yuri se corrió con un gemido alto, cerca de ser un grito, ensuciándole el estómago y el pecho y contraendose a su alrededor, apelándose a todo su control para no desmayarse contra de él.

En cambio, se fue más atrás, llevando las manos a sus rodillas y arqueando la espalda.

Yuya siguió empujando dentro de él, todavía teniéndole las caderas, dejando que lo sintiera enteramente dentro de sí, más hondo que antes, alcanzando al orgasmo después de unos empujones más, abandonando la cabeza contra la almohada y dejando a Yuri sin aliento por esos minutos tan intensos, que lo habían hecho sentir todavía excitado aunque acababa de correrse.

Se levantó despacio, haciendo una mueca al perder esa sensación de calor dentro de sí, luego se arrodilló entre las piernas de Yuya, bajándose hacia su pecho y lamiendo los restos de su esperma, antes de dejarse caer contra de él, agotado.

Yuya le sonrió, quitándole el pelo de la cara y poniéndose a acariciarlo distraídamente, quedándose en silencio escuchando su respiración todavía irregular.

“No quiero que acabe.” murmuró Yuri improvisamente, levantándose un poco y mirando al mayor en los ojos, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior. “No quiero volver a casa, a nuestra rutina. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, donde nadie nos conoce y estamos libres de hacer todo lo que queremos.” añadió, hablando rápidamente.

Era lo que pensaba desde hace cuando habían llegado, era un pensamiento que no tenía éxito de evitar.

Se había sentido bien como nunca antes durante los dos días pasados, y la idea de tener que volver al Japón, donde podían permitirse de comportarse así sólo en casa, lo frustraba.

Se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de su novio a su alrededor, y algo tan simple como tomarse de las manos le parecía irrenunciable.

Habría sacrificado todo por esos momentos, si pudiera.

Yuya lo miró unos momentos, en aire triste.

Luego lo abrazó, besándolo suavemente, tierno, antes de suspirar.

“Lo siento, Yuri. Lo siento que no puedo ser tan espontaneo contigo en casa como puedo serlo aquí. Y a mí también me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre, pero...” se mordió un labio, y luego sonrió. “No quiero que lo pienses ahora. Quiero que tengas la mente libre de todo lo que te hace sentir mal, que trates de disfrutar todos estos momentos. Quiero... quiero tener la sensación de poderte hacer enteramente feliz.”

Yuri se levantó rápido, saliéndose los ojos y esperando que Yuya se sentara también antes de abrazarlo, apoyándole la cara contra un hombro.

“Te equivocas, Yuuyan. Vale, voy a tratar de no pensarlo y, vale, voy a disfrutar cada momento, pero... estar aquí no cambia nada. Tú me haces feliz, siempre. En Francia, en Tokyo, en todo el mundo. Tú me quieres y yo lo sé, y esto es suficiente para hacerme feliz.” le aseguró, sintiendo que el mayor se relajaba en su abrazo.

“¿De verdad?” murmuró, sonriendo.

“De verdad.” confirmó, devolviendo la sonrisa y dejando que el mayor lo hiciera tumbar otra vez encima a sí, abrazándolo de vuelta.

Chinen se dejó acunar por los brazos y por el ruido de su aliento, y no le tomó mucho antes de sentirse harto, cerca de dormirse.

Pensó en lo que Yuya acababa de decirle, y se dijo que al final tenía razón, que no importaba lo que iba a pasar en cuanto vueltos en Tokyo.

Estaba ya afortunado con lo que tenía, mucho más que pensaba de poder ser en su vida.

Se durmió con esa idea, envuelto en el calor de esa noche que, cerca de Yuya, al final nunca iba realmente a acabar. 


End file.
